Fiber optic connection systems are known for connecting fiber optic transmission members. A typical system has ends of fiber optic transmission members connected together by fusion equipment and the fused ends are encased in an epoxy material. The encased fused ends are disposed in a rack that is mounted on an organizer; this assembly is then secured in a moisture proof enclosure. The fused fiber optic connections are not disconnectable, thus they cannot be tested nor adjusted to provide low light loss connections. The equipment to make the fusion splices is expensive and cannot be used in manholes because of explosion problems. Fusion splices of fiber optic transmission members cannot withstand wide temperature variations and they cannot be terminated except at the locations where the splices are to be made.